


Two Sides of the Same Coin.

by DaxaFlame



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxaFlame/pseuds/DaxaFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet, reflecting on the differences between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Coin.

A man out of time, a man of the future. So alike and yet so very different.  
Both damaged, hurting. One with recurring nightmares of cold, of ice, of waking up and everything changing again, or perhaps of everything that had happened being a dream. He still does not know which would be worse.  
And the other with images of death, shadowed by guilt, surrounded by darkness, the endlessness of space, punctuated by old dreams of being back in the cave, of being forced underwater again and again with nothing but water in his lungs.  
They clash often, views differing on so many subjects, each too stubborn to give up their side of the argument. And yet they work seamlessly together in an actual fight, bending and twisting, throwing and catching and covering and helping, no words, no verbal communication needed. Light to dark, day to night, past to future.  
Two sides of the same coin, the shield and the sword, the scientist and the soldier.


End file.
